To evaluate the safety & immunogenicity of live recombinant canarypox ALVAC-HIV VCP205 vector into which HIV genes encoding the entire gag protein and a portion of the polysequence sufficent to evoke protease activity. The experimental vaccine is to be given to healthy HIV-1 uninfected volunteers by alternate routes of delivery to assess the development of mucosal immunity.